


Divine

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: You two had managed to bump into each other one day and the rest was history. Just a short fic of sweetness!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> (based off how I felt while listening to this song, it’s a fricken bop!! Here is this version: https://youtu.be/mAk2SYQerRw
> 
> And this is the song it was sampled from: https://youtu.be/IWtfpqbDstg
> 
> This is one of my first published fics, so I apologize if characters seem off. I hope you have a good day and enjoy the read!)

Bokuto can count on his fingers how many people have supported him in the past. You now rank number two, with Akaashi being number one. 

He had met you by accident but whether or not the interaction between the two of you fated or not Bokuto couldn’t say. However the feelings that blossomed between the two of you were anything short of extraordinary.

When he first met you there were two things he recalls visibly that day. The first thing was the sky; it was a beautiful spring day. The wind was gentle but not harsh, a gentle gust here and there to remind people that it still coexisted. You had been standing on top of a hill that overlooked a small lake with a bike path beside it. The wind was running its hands through your hair, which gave you a gentle smile to grace your face. 

Bokuto was jogging at that time of day and had glanced over to see you standing there. You were so at peace that you had failed to notice you took a subconscious step forward, which would ultimately lead you to tumble down the somewhat steep hill. Before you fully began to fall Bokuto had sprinted across the bike path towards you, shouting out: “TURN AROUND!”

And as you did there was a nervous smile that graced your face this time. You had outstretched your arm towards the young teen and he grasped your hand, giving you a grin. That was before you two had to make your descent down the hill via tumbling, the both of you laughing and screeching the way. When the two of you had landed flat on your backs facing the river you had turned towards him

The second thing Bokuto remembers that day was how beautiful you looked. Grass was sprinkled in your hair, which was now tussled, a hue of pink that spread across your face.

“Hi,” you had said breathlessly. 

He forgot how to speak for a moment.

As time went on the two of you had kept contact, and when the new school year had begun at Fukurōdani Academy you were both pleasantly surprised to find you both attended. Oftentimes the two of you hung out; either before a game or after practice. You two worked together like a charm: while Bokuto was energetic and ready to dive into things head first, you were more observant at times and helped keep Bokuto level headed.

By the time you both realized you had feelings for one another, winter had already made its appearance. Bokuto had talked to Akaashi earlier in the week about you. He had explained in great detail and length about you: your shenanigans, how his heart would simply leap at the sight of you.

“She’s so…” Bokuto started as he walked home from practice with Akaashi, hiding his flushed face into the scarf you had knitted him.

“Divine, Akaashi. Her touch is so soft and gentle! She makes me feel like a million yen! She knows just how to help me when I’m down, almost lille how you help me when I get sad at practice. She knows me so well that it’s almost scary, but..” At this point he turns towards Akaashi and gives him his signature thousand yen grin. “It makes me so excited. Like when I play volleyball. And I wanna hug her and kiss her so bad- She’s even kissed me before Akaashi!! She kissed my forehead when we were in her room watching a movie,” Bokuto now turns the scarf down from his face as he gets more excited.

“I wanted to kiss her so bad, ‘Kaashi. It was hard not to!”

“Why didn’t you then, Bokuto-san?”

“Well actually I uh, was pretending to be asleep. She likes petting my hair when we lay down and I just wanted her to do it more. What should I do Akaashi?”

The pretty and polite boy beside him looked straight into Bokuto’s eyes, making the other boy flinch from the amount of seriousness he could see in Akaashi’s eyes.

“You make sure you make your feelings known Bokuto-san. If she can tolerate you as good as I can she is definitely infatuated with you, dare I say even in love with you. That's not easy to come by. Love her and love her right.”

A moment of silence passed between the boys, snow falling slowly around them. Bokuto blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then tears started cascading down his face like a waterfall. “AKAAAAASHHIIII!! YOU LOOKED SO COOL SAYING ALL THAT! I WON’T LET YOU DOWN!”

“Don’t worry about letting me down, worry about letting (Y/N) down.”

“Of course!!”

Fast forward to the two of you now walking back from Bokuto’s volleyball practice. You weren’t necessarily in any activities but still managed to keep yourself busy. Bokuto kept glancing at you, admiring how red your cheeks were. You had glanced over to him as well and caught him staring. Giving him a wink, you chuckled. “Wanna take a picture so it’ll last longer, Bo?” He had chuckled at that before smiling back at you. “Well, guess a picture would never hurt huh?”

As he began to pull out his phone you both had stopped walking- you started to giggle slightly. “Bo! C’mon I was just teasing ya you goon,” “No no, really!! Let’s take a photo!”

His front camera was turned on as he brought up his phone to take a picture. You looked at his phone and began to blush. Even in such a small device like a phone was Bokuto’s handsomeness able to be seen; the scarf you had knitted him wrapped securely around his neck, pulling forth his facial features. His golden eyes sparkled like the vibrant stars above that glistened oh so wonderfully. His salt and pepper themed hair was still it’s spikey self, his nose a bit red along with his cheeks, but his cheeks seemed to burn for another reason. 

Pulling down your eyelid and sticking out your tongue Bokuto quickly snapped a picture. He soon made his own funny face and snapped another shot of you laughing at his similar antics. As you had begun to simmer down from your constant laughing sessions Bokuto took the last (and his most favorite picture) of you two that night- a quick peck was placed on your cheek and your face immediately ignited. 

“B-B-Bokuto??” You had asked him facing towards him now fully. In return he cheekily smiled and began to put his hand behind his head. “You looked so cute! And happy! Sorry if that made ya awkward, we can just-” 

And with that you had cut him off quickly, standing on your tippy toes in order to place your lips against him. Bokuto let out a quick muffle of surprisement momentarily opening his eyes at you. Your eyes were squeezed shut, face flushed a beautiful hue of red that even reached your ears, and your hair was still dusted with snowflakes for sprinkles.

With a dreamy sigh Bokuto wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer. One of his hands crept towards the side of your face gently caressing your cheek. After pulling away you couldn’t dare look him in the eye. You gazed towards the floor, too shocked by your own actions to look him in the eye.

“Hey hey hey, (Y/N)...” said Bokuto softly while using the hand that was placed on your cheek to nudge you to look at him. With a gaze laced heavily with the utmost adoration, love, and kindness spoke Bokuto:

“You’re absolutely divine (Y/N). Everything you do drives me crazy! From the way you talk faster when you get excited like me, to how you look at me… I wanna tell you that I think of you all the time. You really do live in my head rent free! And I ain’t that nice of a landlord y’know. So because you’ve been living up there for free for so long.. How about you pay me with a date?”


End file.
